Crysta
Crysta is a curious young fairy and the main character of FernGully: The Last Rainforest and FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue and their Sailor Moon remake Sailor Moon Crystal: FernGully. She is voiced by Samantha Mathis in the first, and Laura Erlich in the sequel. Personality Crysta seems to be a curious young fairy. She's also shown to be very naive. She's also brave and a loyal friend and will often put herself in harm's way for those she cares about. She's also shown that she's willing to sacrifice herself to protect her home of FernGully. After taking Magi's place, she becomes more mature and responsible. Appearance Crysta appears to be about 16 years old. She has pretty black hair, green eyes, red lips and pointy ears. Her outfit is red tube top and short red skirt. Powers and abilities ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest Crysta is a charming, beautiful fairy that is very intrigued about the world outside of FernGully. She along with the other fairies in the forest do not believe humans exist and are only in stories, until a crazy bat by the name of Batty, comes and tells them all these crazy stories about how he was captured by humans and experimented on. At first, no one believes him except Crysta and she is determined to find out if humans are real. She meets Usagi, who came to FernGully in order to take picture of a fairy. Usagi revealed to Crysta that she was Sailor Moon. She goes to a place called Mount Warning, where the evil shadow of destruction Hexxus is known to be trapped, and finds a human named Zak. When he is almost crushed by a tree, Crysta accidentally shrinks him to fairy-size and he falls on a tree that is about to be devoured by "The Leveller". "The Leveller" is a wood cutting machine that has been cutting down every tree the humans have been putting red Xs on. Crysta saves Zak from "The Leveller" which she thinks is just a monster but she cannot properly un-shrink him. To avoid Usagi and her fairy friend both being mad at him, Zak tells them that the red Xs keep the monster back instead of what they are really there for, which is to pick which trees to cut down. They decide to take Zak to Magi so she can un-shrink him, on the way Zak sees the forest really for the first time with all its beauty and life. Back toward Mount Warning the humans have accidentally released Hexxus who is set on destroying Fern Gully, he uses "The Leveller" to cut down all the trees to Fern Gully. When Crysta, Zak and Batty make it back to Fern Gully the fairies cannot believe the Zak is really a human and they all excited to see him and learn about him. The only one who is truly worried is Magi, she goes to check on the path to Fern Gully and sees that it is beginning destroyed and Hexxus is coming this way. She shows Crysta the red Xs and tells her the trees cannot be saved. With Hexxus drawing closer and closer to Fern Gully, Magi calls for all the fairies to come around to tells them of the danger. She uses the last of her magic to try and protect Fern Gully. FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue Sailor Moon Crystal: FernGully Sailor Moon Crystal: Adventures in FernGully In ''Sailor Moon Crystal: Adventures in FernGully, Crysta is one of Sailor Moon's allies. She can shrink the Sailor Senshi just like Ezlo in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Similar to Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Dreamy Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, when Sailor Moon is in a crisis, Crysta makes her giant. Relationships Zak Zak is the second love interest for Crysta behind Pips. Crysta first see him in Mount Warning after Batty tells her not to go. He mistakes for a bug as she's flying around him, when he catches her, he doesn't see a tree about to fall on him. So she accidentally shrinks him down to her size to keep him from getting crushed. Pips: Pips was the first love interest for Crysta as it is shown in the beginning of the movie. The two have a close friendship, almost like a brother and sister. Crysta like to mess around with Pips from time to time and the two often engage in competitions and exchange playful teasing. Magi Lune: Crysta and Magi have a mother-daughter-like relationship. Magi is Crysta's go-to fairy for advice and training in her powers. Batty Koda Batty serves as Crysta's secondary best friend. Often, Batty's wild and parnoic personality confuses here, but she knows he's well-meaning. Usagi Tsukino Usagi is a best human friend of Crysta when they first met at FernGully. When Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon, she helped the Sailor Senshi protect her world of FernGully. Usagi appears to Zak as Princess Serenity, the Spirit of Earth Day Present. Ami Mizuno Ami is a human friend of Crysta. When Ami transforms into Sailor Mercury. Rei Hino Rei is a human friend of Crysta. When Rei transforms into Sailor Mars. Makoto Kino Makoto is a human friend of Crysta. When Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Minako Aino Minako is a human friend of Crysta and a best friend of Pips. When Minako transforms into Sailor Venus. Minako also appears to Zak as Sailor V, the Spirit of Earth Day Past. Chibiusa Setsuna Meiou Haruka Tenou Michiru Kaiou Hotaru Tomoe Mamoru Chiba Usagi's love interest and a human friend for Crysta. When Mamoru transforms into Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru appears to Zak as Prince Endymion, the Spirit of Earth Day Future. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:FernGully characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fairies